


The backstory of Saiko Yonebayashi

by ackersass



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, back story, smut later on i think, this is based off manga arc, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story between Kaneki Ken and Saiko Yonebayashi, before she joined Saiko and Kaneki was 'supposedly killed'</p><p>This is the backstory I had for these two if they had ever met before Kaneki 'died'</p><p>-MAY REQUIRE SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA OF TOKYO GHOUL-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The backstory of Saiko Yonebayashi

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this fic is about Saiko and Kaneki sharing a connection before Kaneki went to get himself killed. This isn't canon whatsoever. This is MY idea, well from what I know of.  
> I like the idea of Saiko interacting with Kaneki because you don't know what will happen with people who are not similar with each other, so let's see what happens ;)  
> If you want to send me a message or tag me on anything, follow my blog on tumblr 'ackersass'

_Saiko_

That was easier than I thought. Pant pant. Maybe it was too easier, should I go back? No. I can’t, not this time. She’ll kill me if I go back to that house, just like she did that one time… No just keep moving forward.

It was way past midnight, I was planning to run away from my Mother for a few months now I could no longer stand living in that kind of household with someone like ‘her’. But I never expected to be so… Alone, once that I’ve gone. I regret leaving the others their but once I get a place of my own, with a suitable job, I’ll go back for them. I swear.

But for now, I hate being outside on my own at a time like this it’s… Too cold and recently I heard the activity of the ghouls that lurk around here, apparently they’ve increased recently, but where can I go? What if one of them attacks me? So many questions I do not know the answer to. Looks like I’ll have to find some kind of shelter to sleep in until its safe. I wandered down different alleyways, most of them smelt of piss or blood, but I did find one that was not entirely clean but it was suitable to lie in, I found some cardboard to use as a mattress getting out my blanket that I managed to grab on my way out, wrapping it around my figure, smelling it and thinking of home.

Then I suddenly remembered… I had no home anymore.

As I tried to fall asleep, opening my eyes every minute checking my surroundings but there was no one. I used my bag as a pillow, keeping it close to my as this was my home now. Until I could figure something out, but for now it was living on the streets.

After several attempts of trying to fall asleep, I sit up in my homemade bed sighing and leaning against the wall behind me. All I could hear was the sound of my own breath and the rare car that passed every now and then. Until… I heard footsteps, come from the other end of the alley. My body froze at how slow the footsteps were, my heart was beating so fast that I felt like whoever was stood at the other end of alleyway could hear it. I slowly swallowed the spit that was in my mouth, slowly turning my head to the person it was hard to make out who it was or what it was, until I realized they were wearing black, they were even wearing some kind of mask and white hair? Who even dyed their hair white?

It took me a moment to take in the detail on the mask that was not a normal mouth, especially for… Shit. Realizing what this person was, I didn’t panic, I didn’t even move from my spot because I was so shocked that I had actually encountered a ghoul… In front of me.

I watched him slowly turn in my direction, I quickly avoided his gaze but he knew I was there it was like he was listening to every beat that my heart was making until the silence was broken by a voice… His voice.

“Are you sleeping here?” His voice was so calm, so calm it made my heart slow down with the beating. I finally take a breath which I have been holding for a long time, then I finally spoke to him after his question lingered in the air for so long. “Y-Yeah.” I froze in my spot, I stuttered. Saiko you’re an idiot.  The white haired, person or whatever he was stepped closer to me which made me look up at him. “Is it ok if I take you somewhere for something to eat?” He knelt down in front of me, why was he helping me? I wasn’t eve—I looked down at my stomach which had now rumbled in front of him, I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away from him as he chuckled softly. He smelt nice not going to lie.

“Why are you helping me?” I muttered, I gripped onto my blanket, like it was a safety blanket and it was going to grant me a wish. “Well, something seems to be bothering you and I would like to listen to what you have to say.” He held out his pale hand to me, his nails were coated in a nice black, was it nail polish? Well whatever it was, it suited him. “I guess I can’t let a free meal go to waste.” I took his hand and he pulled me up quickly. He then picked my bag up and put it on his back, removing his mask and putting it somewhere before walking in front of me.

I didn’t realize I was still stood in one place until he called after me. “Well are you coming?” I could sense that he was smiling at me, it snapped me out of my daydreams and followed him to a place where we were going to eat.

 

* * *

 

My meal was placed down in front of me, I ordered a nice burger with a large portion of size. If I was getting a free meal, I’m obviously taking it to my advantage the white haired male’s cup of coffee was placed in front of him as he watched as I started to eat.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can get you?” The waitress spun her pen between her fingers, getting the male’s attention, he just shook his head “No. I’m fine.” He said, loud enough for her to hear him. She frowned and walked away from the table, leaving the two of us alone which meant it was now the time to interrogate this guy. “Alright. Why are you helping me? And don’t bullshit.” The words came through my lips like some kind of poison that I just drank and spat all over him. The male, picked up his drink and sipped it before leaning in to talk to me. “Well I wasn’t going to let you waste on the streets.” He eyed over to the waitress who caught his eye and smiled, he smiled back at her he then turned his head back to me. I eyed him suspiciously of course, I didn’t trust him.

“Aren’t you going to at least ask me my name?” He sat back in his seat, his fingers fiddling on the spoon he had at the side of him. I watched his actions, eating another fry before leaning in to him. “My name is Saiko. I recently abandoned my home to… Get away from someone. Now, tell me yours.” I was ready for him to speak, to spring up any information that he had that I could possibly leak out to ‘certain’ people.

“My name is Kaneki. I’m a half ghoul.” He said it so quietly, he had to look around the shop that no one else heard him. My eyes went wide as he told me that he was a ‘half’ ghoul. What is a half ghoul? Do they even exist?  Is he just making this up?

“I’m not making this up, if that’s what you think.” He reassured me, I jolted in my seat, it was like he was reading my mind and that… Was not ok. “A half ghoul? Just what are you doing in this part of town at this time of day?” I asked him like he was crazy, was he hunting? Was he hunting for some one specific to eat? Am I going to be his next victim?

“I… Tend to blend in this part of town. Also I couldn’t sleep.” He pushed his drink away from him like he spotted something wrong with it by taking one sip. He looked out of the window we was sat next to. He looked so calm and peaceful, he looked almost… Beautiful. I watched him with a small smile to my face, not paying attention to my food. I didn’t even realize he had turned back to me when he snapped me out of my daze once more.

“If you want somewhere to stay… You can come stay with us for a night.” He said, his fingertips softly tapping against the wooden table. Us? Who were ‘us?’

“What do you mean by ‘us’?” I picked up my burger and took a bite out of it, I’ve missed how much I love this type of food. I wish I can eat it every day. “I have other people living with us… I guess you could call them friends.” He chuckled at what he said, does he live with complete strangers?

“Only for one night.” I don’t want to be a burden to someone like him. Kaneki nodded and smiled softly, standing up from the table. “I’ll go to the restroom and then pay for the bill. Take your time with your burger.” He smiled once more before leaving me alone.

Why did I agree to go with him? I wasn’t expecting anything to happen between us, not whilst I’m like this. But…There was something about him that made him look so sad, all the time. Just what happened to him?

Maybe more than one night won’t hurt…


End file.
